Strings of Destiny
by zackayu
Summary: Based on the Twillight Movie Breaking Dawn Part 1. Higurashi Kagome Taisho heard of her half sister's "illness" from her father, Charlie, rushed down from Japan to Forks to visit the Cullens to see her sister. Kagome is an Inu Youkai! JacobXKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: i do not own twilight or inuyasha!**

Behind the piles of paperwork on the desk, sat a raven with blue, orange and purple highlights haired demoness who was half inu and half fox. She was about 6 foot tall and had a crescent moon on her forehead. The owner to Taishou Corps. Alongside with her in this business was her son, Shippo Taishou, who was a fox demon and her best friend Kouga who was a wolf demon. Her name is Higurashi Kagome Taishou, sister to the Lords and owner of the company and western lands, hanyou Inuyasha and inu demon Sesshomaru. Making her the Lady of the western lands.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

_After the battle was over, with Naraku dead, the inu taichi had successfully gathered and made the shikon jewel whole once more with the help of Sesshomaru. Along the way, Kikyo had decided to join the inu taichi, being less malice with Naraku gone. The two priestess' had come to an understanding and gradually grew closer. Soon the female of the group became as close as sisters._

_When the jewel was whole again, Kagome was going to give the jewel to Inuyasha whom she had promised to give to fulfill his wish to become a full demon. But what the hanyou wished for wasn't for his desire to become a full breed demon, "I wish for those who had suffered during the war with Naraku to be granted everlasting happiness." _

_With that said, the jewel glowed bright and shot into Kagome's body as a figure started to materialize and there stood Midoriko smiling at the hanyou and the inu taichi before speaking, "your wish was a pure and sincere one Inuyasha, I am proud of you." The hanyou only replied with his popular, 'feh'_

_"you have all suffered much loss in this war. But fret not; your happiness has just begun. Your grieve will be repaid." _

_The legendary miko turned to Sango first and smiled at the tajiya, "your greatest loss was your family and village tajiya. I cannot revive what has long gone, but I can return your brother to you." The miko glowed bright as a boy with black hair and blue tajiya outfit emerged from behind her. Sango was close to tears as she hugged her brother, Kohaku, thanking Midoriko over and over again. Miroku went over to the siblings and embraced them._

_"You monk, your cursed hand has long been gone. But I will bless you and your family with protection and watch over them. You will have my blessing in whatever good you do." She smiled at the monk and his wife, hugging their brother._

_She moved her attention to Kikyo and Inuyasha, "the dead one has proven her worth for another chance in this life. It has come to my understanding that you two have indeed fallen in love with one another again." Inuyasha gasped at the miko who had revealed the secret he had yet to tell Kagome. He spared a glance at Kagome who smiled at him softly but her eyes showed her hurt. "I give you my blessing Inu, Kikyo" Kagome said as politely as she could. Inuyasha was about to say something but thought that it would only hurt her more. He smiled at her apologetically and nodded to the miko in front of him._

_"I will grant you a second chance Kikyo. Use it wisely." Kikyo felt a sudden rush of warmth within her as she realized she was no longer a body of clay but it was her real body! she was alive! Inuyasha hugged his intended mate lovingly and thanked Midoriko as the miko moved towards the Lord of western lands._

_She had said nothing to him only placed out her arm at his missing limb and soon the demonic lord found him growing out the arm that his half brother sliced off years ago. He flex his left arm to test out if it was real. It had no scars of prove if it had been cut off before. He nodded to the miko, silently thanking her in his own way._

_Lastly she went over to the main character of the group. "Kagome, my dear. You have endured the most. I can't grant you your happiness now but I promise you, in centuries to come, in your future, that happiness will come to you. But seeing that you are the last of the lot I have yet to present your gift with. I will embed this jewel into you, making you the sole guardian of the shikon jewel. Your miko powers will hitch higher than ever. And even if you were to do a blood bond with youkais, you will not lose the purity you have, hence keeping your miko powers. You will unlock your powers with time. And you have time seeing that you will be an immortal human." She smiled at the now shocked Kagome, slowly she hugged the human who's destiny has yet to come to an end and whispered a thank you in her ear before she disappeared and the shikon jewel shot into her body, making her the eternal guardian of the jewel._

**~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~**

Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples. _Damn you Sesshomaru! I will get you for this! How dare that stuck up old dog dumped all the work on me just because he hated to deal with paperwork! _Just then her phone started to vibrate as she picked the phone, "Yeah hey mum! Yeah I'm at the office right now. What's up?" Kagome's eyes widened into saucers as she heard her mum tell her an important news about her half sister. "alright mama, I'll get to it. Don't worry, I'll call that right after you put down the phone and get on my jet plane and fly off to Forks myself. Right okay mum! Yes mama you take care too. I love you" _click_

Kagome was on fire when she punched in the numbers on her cell phone and waited impatiently as she instructed her secretary to get her private jet ready to fly off to Forks and ready her a house and other preparations as fast as possible; telling her she'd be at her dad's place for a few days and expects all to be ready, "Yeah, Swan's resident, Charlie here"

"Hey dad, it's me, Gome. Yeah how are you? Listen dad, I heard about Bella. And I'm flying down from Japan in my private jet. Yes, NOW. I'll meet you in a few hours at the airport. Yeah love you dad."

Kagome's eyes were flashing from blue to purple to orange to red. She had just heard about her beloved half sister's marriage that had taken place a few weeks back. It was bad enough that she wasn't inform or invited, now she heard her sister is sick and that her dad was worried sick and wasn't allowed to see her, saying that it was best for him not to. She would barge her way to this Cullens family if she had to, no one will be stopping her to see to her sister's welfare.

She quickly called Sesshomaru, "Aniki, I'm sorry but something came up. You see it's about my half sister, Bella. Apparently she's sick."

After explaining to him what her mother had told her, Sesshomaru dismissed her duties as the vice president of the company and told her to see to her sister and call often to report to him and make sure she was safe. After thanking him, she sped off to the airport.

_Five hours later at the airport in forks. After putting on a disguise spell_

Kagome was waiting patiently at the foyer when a hand came up on her shoulder. She turned and squealed happily and jumped into the arms of the late forties looking old man and who caught her in his embrace and hugged her tightly, "Welcome to Forks, Kagome" he whispered and let go of his eldest daughter and took in her look.

She was wearing a brown trench coat with a white long sleeved top with a turtle neck and a pair of jeans and her signature combat boots. Unknown to the man, beneath the trench coat hid weapons like kunai's, shurikens and her twin swords, Inu no Hana and Himiko.

_~~~In the car~~~_

"so how long are you going to be staying here Gome?" Charlie didn't had enough time to prepare for his eldest daughter's arrival but nonetheless he felt a swarm of relief when she came the way she did when she heard about Sakura calling her to inform her of Bella's condition immediately after he did. Being the worried and overprotective sister she is, Charlie felt ensure of her second daughter's safety now that Kagome was here. Hell the asian woman beside him could be much more scarier than him with all the contacts she has.

"I'm staying here for as long as I can! Besides dad, I want to bond with you and Bells! _And _get to know my _brother-in-law_" she said viciously that it brought shivers down his spine as he pulled the brakes and got out of his car and threw the house keys to Kagome as he went to grab her only bag, a sling bag.

* * *

Kagome entered the house she hadn't been to in years and took note that everything was the same as it was back when she was five. But she giggled at the thought of that when she was five, it was five centuries ago. But her present self should find it about the same.

Remembering her goal coming to Forks in the first place, she turned around and called out to Charlie, "Hey dad could you give me the address to the Cullens? I'm not going to miss a second and check out how's Bella's doing. And before you even say they won't allow me to go, last I check it was you they forbid to come, not me." She left him no room to argue as he told her the directions.

Without a moments delay, she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the door quickly and drove his truck. Feeling pity for the Cullens, he picked up the phone and dialed their number.

_~~~~~Cullens~~~~~~_

_Carlisle picked up the phone and was shocked to the news he heard, "and you can't say no to her Carlisle. She's a million times more stubborn then me or Bella. So I think its best you prepare for her arrival. And knowing her, she'd be there in minutes." Carlisle said his thanks and put down the phone before turning and facing his family members who had overheard the conversation between him and Charlie. _

_Edward had left to inform Bella when the door bell rang. The Cullen's tensed at the unpredictable visitor. They shuffled to the door and opened up to see an Asian woman around her early twenties with raven hair and sapphire blue eyes who had her arms crossed over her chest. _

_~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~_

Kagome was tapping her foot impatiently and her arms were crossed over her chest as she waited impatiently for someone to get the door. When she felt three pairs of couples stood at the opposite of the door.

The door swung open to reveal a blonde haired man with amber eyes and a woman beside him whom she guessed was his wife who had brown hair and the same amber eyes. Behind him was a golden haired woman who was holding hands with a man who has a built body, he had brunette coloured hair. There was another pair of couple. The male had a messy mob of dark blonde hair and his partner who had short, dark brown hair. What struck Kagome was that they all had the same amber coloured eyes. And their weird aura. She sensed that they weren't alive. Kagome narrowed her eyes but quickly changed into her bubbly self.

"Hi there, I'm Higurashi Kagome Taishou Swan. You might want to call me Kagome since my name is well *chuckles* kinda long" she flashed them her biggest smile as they did her with their own. The head of the family, stepped out to shake her hand, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my Wife, Esme, my children, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. My other son, Edward is with Bella, whom I suspect is the reason of your visit here, am I right?"

Kagome nodded at his claim and saw that he was about to say something, which she suspected to be excuses to change her mind, she put her hand up before glaring at them, "I came here from Japan when I heard of her condition. You do not wish to anger me Mr Carlisle. I am only worried for my sister's condition. Trust me when I say you do not want to mess with me" she glared at the Cullen's for them to witness the change of colours in her eyes. They were changing from blue to purple to orange. And there was a slight red to it but it changed back to blue almost immediately.

Shaking out of their shock, Carlisle should indeed listen to Charlie's advice, "My apologies. Please, come in." the rest shared a knowing look before guiding her to the living room where she was assured that Edward would bring Bella down with him.

**A/N: bahahahaha okay so how was it? Reviewsss pleaseeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: i do not own twilight or inuyasha!**

Esme handed out a cup of jasmine tea to Kagome. She'd be needing all that can calm her nerves before she sees how Bella looked.

Kagome, feeling her sister's aura, stood up and what she saw shocked her out of her mind. "Bella" she croaked. Her sister was being supported by whom she guessed was _Edward,_ she was all skin and bones except the bulge at her belly, indicating she was carrying a baby. Kagome could feel her sister weakening by the moment. And the cause of it was the child she was caring. It was sucking her blood like a monster.

That was when it hit her. Her sister, Isabella Swan, was married to an undead, a Vampire. She was living in a house filled with VAMPIRES!

She growled lowly which shocked the Cullen's. She went to her sister and helped her onto the sofa.

Bella mustered the biggest smile she could at her sister. She was so happy when she heard that Kagome was coming to visit. She was about to talk to her like she usually did when Bella heard another growl coming from Kagome and raised her eyes to look into her sister's. _Oh no. _Kagome's eyes were bleeding red. And Bella knew of the outcome if her eyes started turning red.

Even though they had not met in years, but the sisters frequently called each other and shared every secret they had. Kagome had told Bella of her adventures in the feudal era and her becoming a youkai. She had warned Bella about her bleeding eyes and the outcome of it. All of a sudden Bella felt guilty since she had not told her sister anything ever since she moved to Forks. Heck she didn't even invite her to her wedding! Let alone about her marrying to a vampire. Oh god. She could only hope and pray nothing serious will happen.

The vampires had backed away when Kagome had placed Bella on the sofa and a sudden rise of power from within the asian woman.

Growling was heard from the woman. As she turned to face them, the vampires were stunned when they saw her eyes completely red.

_"What have you done..? WHAT HAVE YOU DAMN VAMPIRES DONE TO MY SISTER?!" _she burst out in anger.

"Kagome, I'm fine really!" the pair of red eyes snapped to Bella before turning slowly back to blue

"Fine my ass! Isabella Swan! I was just in my office five hours ago when I received a call from mama saying that dad had called about YOU being dangerously ILL! And when I come here, I saw you in this state and guess I'm sorry to say but the only one I can blame is him!" she hissed pointing to Edward.

Edward was seeing red when this lady, claiming to be Bella's sister had barged in their house and blaming him for Bella's condition.

"Who do you think you are woman" Ed hissed

Before he knew it, Edward Cullen was pinned to a wall with both his arms on his head and a vice grip was around his neck. Finding it impossible to get free from the human before him, which he found impossible but nonetheless he stopped struggling. He's eyes met an orange pair of eyes that were slowly seeping red.

"I am Higurashi Kagome Taishou Swan, Elder sister of Isabella Swan. Be it half or not, I am her sister. I don't mind the fact that she is married to a vampire, on top of that FORGETTING to invite me. But remember undead, do not challenge me. Ever" She turn to glare at Bella who was torn from looking worried to embarrassment.

The other Cullen's were about to tear Kagome away from Edward when Bella stopped them, "Don't, her alone can wipe out the entire vampire clan. As much as she is angry right now, she won't hurt my husband. Would you Kaggy?" Bella asked, slowly getting tired.

Kagome growled loudly one last time before releasing the vampire and she went to sat beside Bella. "You have much to explain to this one child. I suggest you start now and from the very beginning." She used a monotone that would've done Sesshomaru proud. Bella, indicating to the vampires that it was safe to sit down after Bella's confession about her sister being powerful enough to wipe out their kind, slowly began to sit as their daughter-in-law began explaining everything to her sister.

**~~~hours later~~~**

It was already late in the night by the time Bella finished telling her sister everything. She stole a glance at her sister who had a face void of emotions. When Kagome shifted, Bella felt the vampires tense.

Kagome sighed heavily before standing up and looking at each of the vampires in the house. She did a semi bow before speaking, "My apologies about before. I meant you no harm to begin with. However when I saw Bella looking like this," she pause to motion to Bella up and down and continue, "I totally lost control of my anger. I know this doesn't excuse me of my earlier actions but know that I am truly regretful."

She finished and looked up to see the stunned look on each of the Cullen's. Esme was the first to regain her composure as she smiled warmly at the demoness. "I understand Kagome. I would've lost my temper if I were you." All of them nodded their head as Carlisle wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and said it was nothing. Emmett and Alice was the next to warm up to her. Alice clasped her hands around Kagome's and rubbed her back a little and smiling while Emmett was grinning from ear to ear. Jasper and Rose slowly advanced towards her before speaking, "what are you?"

Kagome looked at them before sighing again "I'm a demon" they looked at her with a quizzical look.

Kagome motion for them to sit down and asked Edward to put Bella to sleep. She continued her explanation about youkai's, miko's and the kinds of youkais there were. She kept it short and simple for them.

Once again she found Emmett grinning, "You are like the mixture of demon and angel! Damn girl you awesome!" he shoved a thumbs up to Kagome earning a smack on his head by Rosalie which made Kagome burst into laughter with the rest of the Cullen's joining in.

"well Kagome it's late, would you like to stay over or?" kagome shook her head and smiled at Carlisle before replying,

"It's late alright but I bet Charlie would understand. Nonetheless I'm going home to his place. Wouldn't want to worry my dad." She hugged each of them before waving goodbye and popped into her truck and drove off to her dad's place.

* * *

Next morning Kagome woke up early to make breakfast. She grinned when she heard Charlie waking up from the smell of bacon. "Hey Gome, watcha cooking?" he grinned as he kissed his daughter's cheek and took a sniff of her cooking.

"Fried potatoes with eggs, bacons and grilled salmon. But you ain't gonna get a single bite til you go and clean up tou-san! Now get to it!" she pushed Charlie out of the kitchen as she served the cooked bacon onto two separate plates.

When Charlie got back to the kitchen he saw a note on the table: _Off to see Bells daddy! I'll call you! Love you! Mwuax!"_ Charlie smiled at the note before beginning to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Jake's POV

After seeing Bella's condition a few days ago, Jake was practically upset and refused to go back and visit her out of hatred of the child she's carrying and the effects it had taken on her. somehow these past few days, Jake couldn't help but feel anxious and he slowly started to forget about his love for Bella. But his ego got the better of him and he decided to go back to the Cullen's and visit his so-called first love.

He was in his wolf form, racing through the forest when he heard rustles of the leaves. He stopped abruptly and smelled the air. There was a female nearby that smelled of fresh lilies, vanilla and lavender. But the female was heading towards the Cullen's and at an alarming speed. Thinking it was one of the newborns, Jacob dashed faster towards his potential enemy.

When he came to a stop in front of the Cullen's house, he was welcome with the sight of a woman around 6ft tall and her hair was raven coloured that reached her waist. He growled lowly and saw the woman turn to look at him.

Jake felt his whole world stop as her full figure turn to face him. She had the most beautiful sapphire eyes that twinkled with mischief and energy. Her lips were pouty, plump and pinkish. Her skin was fair but not sickeningly pale like the vampires. Jacob felt like the whole world didn't matter to him except her. Then it struck him, he had imprinted on her. Jacob growled loudly before running into the woods to transform back into human.

* * *

Normal POV

Kagome just saw a wolf as she stepped foot at the Cullen's to visit Bella. One moment the wolf had a dreamy and longing look in his eyes, and the next he was growling and snarling at her. Then it went into the forest, only to emerge a man with a muscular body with a tan skin and black hair. All in all, he was hot. Kagome let out a low and satisfied growl at what she saw.

Jacob swore he heard the female in front of him growl. But said nothing when she stared at him, "erm Hi?" was what she said. As he came closer to her, her scent began to grow stronger. It made him feel relax but Jake shook that thought away from his mind when he glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kagome shot him a glare of her own before replying, "well here I thought you were good looking. Guess looks ain't everything around here huh?"

Jacob growled at her "it be best you tell me woman! Or else I'd beat the hell out of you!" when the words left his mouth, Jake could feel a strong pang of pain and guilt in his chest. _Damn the imprint!_

Kagome had tapped into his mind a moment ago and was shock when he said imprint! _Had he imprinted on me? If he did, why the hell is he growling at me!_ Kagome's eyes struck from shock to confuse but it lastly ended to hurt.

The look of hurt in her eyes made Jacob feel even worse about what he said. But just when he was about to open his mouth to say something worse, thank the gods the Cullen's arrived.

"I see you have met Kagome, Bella's half sister. Kagome this wolf is Jacob Black, son of Billy Black." Kagome brighten at the mention of Billy's name. They had been close friends back when he was a pup!

Jacob on the other hand looked at Carlisle as though he grew another head. "Bella has a sister?"

But before the vampire could reply they heard Kagome squealed happily, "You're Billy's kid?! Oh my god I haven't seen him in ages! Last I saw him was when he was a pup! Not more than your age! How is he?" she jumped excitedly as Jacob tried to process everything.

"You know my dad? As in THAT long?" kagome nodded her head excitedly. Carlisle had invited them in as Edward tried to explain to Jacob about what Kagome is.

_In the house_

"so you're saying that Kagome is a dog and fox demon in all due to her making a blood bond thing with the three of a kind who happened to be her adopted brothers and son?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Jacob stared in disbelief at the woman who sat beside Bella.

_but she looks human?! She doesn't even have a tribe tattoo like us._ Kagome laughed at his thoughts.

"I look human because I cast a spell to hide my demonic looks. And I actually do have something similar to your tribe tattoo Jake" shock that his thoughts were read, he still paid close attention when Kagome said she would demonstrate.

After releasing her spell, Kagome's demonic traits were as clear as sky. Her face had a purple and orange streak across cheeks, wrists and arms. She had elf ears and her eyes were much more deeper shade of blue as there was a crescent moon on her forehead. She had two tails wrapped around her waist. One was a colour of deep blue and purple while the other was orange and red.

Jacob felt his jaw drop at the look of his Kagome. _Wait, MY Kagome? Bah! I let it go in my head again!_ Whistles were heard from Emmett as he look appreciatively at Kagome's real form but was stopped when Rosalie smacked the back of his head hard.

Kagome quickly spun on her heels and stared hard into Jacob's eyes. "Whatever you see does not go to anyone but your pack. _Is that understood Pup_?" she said venomously. Jacob shivered slightly and nodded quickly promising not to reveal her secret.

Kagome grinned happily before casting her disguise spell back. Jacob silently growled when she changed back to her human disguise. "Goody! Now let's go to your place!" Jacob's eyes widened before choking on air, "WHAT?!"

Kagome winced at him, "owie ow ow, slow down on the volume would ya? I've got sensitive hearing you baka!"

After muttering sorry he glared at Kagome with his arms crossed over his chest, "why the hell do you want to come over my place Ka-Go-Me" he spaced her name as he asked her.

Kagome simply smiled at him before replying, "Well, to meet an old friend of mine of course. Well if you don't want to be seen with me, its fine, I'll go by myself" she kissed Bella on her cheek before speeding off towards the location of the wolves.

Jacob groaned loudly before racing out to catch up to her after transforming into his wolf form. When he caught up to her, she simply smiled at him before slowing down to follow him. Jacob felt a swell of pride when she decided to let him lead like the alpha between the two. Kagome silently smile from the wolf's thoughts. _Canines and their big ego._

_****_**A/N: Banzai~ keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think! If you have some ideas, do share :DDDDD**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i do not own twilight or inuyasha! P.S: gonna take longer to update now since I'm grounded hahahaha sucks to be me but oh well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

When they reached their destination, Jacob motioned for Kagome to wait for him in front of his house when he went to change back to human and get dressed. When he emerged from the woods, Jacob sighed heavily before opening the door and called out to his dad, "Hey Billy! I'm home! And we've got a guest." He glared at the last part but invited Kagome in nonetheless.

An old man around his late forties on a wheelchair who looked exactly like Jacob emerged from the kitchen and stared at Kagome at disbelief.

"Gome? Is that you?" Kagome grinned mischievously at her old friend and winked at him. "Aye it's you alright! No female in my whole lifetime would smell so good and has that evil smile." He moved towards her as Kagome bent down to give him a big bear hug.

"ohhhh it's so good to see you again Billy! I missed you so much! How have you been?!" she excitedly jumped up and down at him when the older native chuckled at his old friend's antics. "I'm fine Kags. You look the same way you did the first time I saw you. Beautiful as ever."

"aww Billy that's so sweet you old flirt!" both friends burst into a hearty laughter at Kagome's comment. Jacob came back from the kitchen with a cup of iced tea and handed it over to Kagome. "Ne, arigatou Jake" she smiled.

Billy and Kagome decided to catch up, leaving the pup confused as he slowly spaced out into his own world.

**Next day**

Kagome was at La Push alone playing with the water at the beach. The sun was setting upon the horizon as our demon miko decided to sit at a log that was resting near the waters. Kagome was watching the sun set as she allowed herself to smile at the scenery, when a familiar scent caught her attention through the wind.

With a strong gust of wind the presence came to a halt in front of Kagome. "Kagome? Is.. is that you?"

Kagome flashed her greatest smile, "Yeah it's me. How are you Kouga?"

**Jacob's POV**

Jacob was grumbling when he's dad told him to get to know Kagome better. Since he had already imprinted on her, and as much as he denies her, there was no where he could stop himself from seeing her. He kept having the feeling to go and see her. And when he does, he just can't stop staring at her. so Jake finally gave in to his feelings and decided to go and get to know her better.

When he went to Charlie's house, he was told that Kagome went to the beach to watch the sun set. Saying his thanks, he went off to the direction of La Push.

When he arrived, Jake was blessed with the scenery of the sun set with Kagome sitting on a log, staring into the sky. But the wind suddenly got stronger and a mini tornado was headed her way. He was about to run to Kagome but the tornado came to a stop. Heaving a sigh of relief, Jacob made his way to her but stopped and swallowed a growl when he saw another male with Kagome.

**Normal POV**

Kouga sniffed around Kagome's whole body making her burst into laughter. "Kouga! Stop that! It's really me! You don't have to sniff me all over! You're embarrassing me!" she blushed as he came to a stop at her face and flashed her a fangy grin.

"Just confirming it with my nose in case my eyes are playing a trick on me. Heh heh. What are you doing in Forks Kagome? Finally sick of the dogs and decided to be my mate eh?" he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in for a kiss when a crushing grip was felt on his forearm. If he hadn't been a demon, he would have had his arm crushed.

Kouga and Kagome turn to face a very angry Jacob Black. "Get your filthy hands off her" He growled

Kagome looked at Jacob shocked when Kouga grinned at him, "Oh yeah? Sorry but no can do pup. She's my woman. Has been and always will be."

Jacob growled even louder and narrowed his glare at the male called Kouga who was grinning at him as if daring him to do something. "I'm warning you. You better get your hands off Kagome when I'm still trying to be nice"

Kouga scoffed at Jacob's remark before letting out a growl of his own. "Or else what?" he narrowed his eyes at the male who smelled of wolf that had dared to bother his reunion with his Kagome. _This pup smells of the Quileute Tribe that has been guarding this territory. The way he acts when I hold Kagome and the look in his eyes, don't tell me he's imprinted on her?! _

Kouga growled lowly and stole a quick glance at Kagome's face. Her expression showed shock and slight anger. _So this pup has yet to make claim on Kagome eh? Knowing Kagome, she's already known about the imprint. Hn. But her reaction isn't what a submitting intended should be giving. Keh dumb pup must be in love with someone else. I'll teach him to be messing with my woman!_

Kouga release one arm from Kagome's body and gripped Jacob's arm slightly. The Quileute pup winced, biting back a gasp of pain. _This guy isn't human. _He thought. Jacob quickly twisted his arm to make Kouga release his grip but failed. He grinned at Jacob before growling loudly. "Best not anger me pup. You won't win against me." He released his hold from Kagome and ready to pounce on Jacob when Kagome stepped between the two and Jacob felt his body freeze, unable to move.

He growled at Kagome only to be growled at back. Her eyes had already turned orange and Jacob felt himself swallow back his growl. Kagome turn her glare to Kouga only to have the wolf demon grin at her. "He started it Gome" he raised his hands in defending surrender as he made his way to her and wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzled her cheek.

Jacob felt his anger swell and he growled menacingly towards Kouga but snapped his jaw shut when Kagome glared at him.

Kagome let out a small and comforting growl at Kouga and nuzzled him back before speaking, "Kouga as much as I miss you. Our reunion has to hold. In a few days I'm having a party at my own house, follow my scent and come over. Don't forget to bring Ayame and the whole pack" she grinned at him as Kouga pouted.

But her gaze told him she had unfinished business with the wolf pup. Kouga reluctantly let go of her. He planted a small kiss on her forehead before whispering goodbye. In a gust of wind, he was gone.

Staring off at the direction her past lover went, Kagome was interrupted when a low growl was heard from behind her.

"Who the fuck was that?" he growled

Kagome had not spoken to Jacob but motioned for him to follow. He followed her deep into the woods until they stopped on top of the mountain, in front of a mansion. Its walls and structure made out of white marble, beautifully polished. Its gate was made out of silver and decorated with gold carvings. Heck it was big enough to be called a castle.

When the gates opened, Kagome entered her castle and Jacob followed suit. His jaw dropped, almost touching the floor when he saw the interior of the castle. Decorated with silver and gold only fit for royals to live in. The halls of the castle was furnished with paintings of wolves, dogs and foxes. As Jacob followed Kagome deeper into the castle, he noticed a garden big enough for the blood suckers to play baseball. They went through the kitchen which was the size of his high school's total perimeter. He was thinking how rich the female demon in front of him was.

When Kagome came to a stop, Jacob took in his surroundings. He was in a huge room with weapons and a clearing space. Jacob had been let into Kagome's training area. He recalled her calling them _dojo_.

His strains of thoughts were interrupted when Kagome turned around to face him. So fast that her hair whipped his face almost painfully. She did not say anything, only glared at him. If looks could kill, Jacob Black would've died a hundred times over.

But Jacob let his ego go to his head, "Who the hell was he?" he shot her his own glare as he crossed his arms across his naked chest.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to slits and snarled at him. "Who he is, is none of your business Jacob" she hissed.

"Like hell it isn't! He was touching you! Hugging you! Heck he was even going to kiss you!" he growled

Kagome's inner beast was chuckling to herself. **_The pup has taken an interest to you mistress_**. She purred. Kagome mentally smacked her inner beast as she concentrated on Jacob.

"Why do you care? Last I checked, you despise me for reasons I know not" it was a lie. She knew well why he's in Inuyasha's jealous mode. She heard of the imprint from Billy years ago. That when a Quileute wolf has imprinted, that person is their soul mate. None better fit for them than the one imprinted. It is impossible to fight the imprint. But not that Kagome had mind. But what pissed her off was the fact that he had dared to imprint on her only to still be in love with her sister! The nerve of the pup!

Jacob couldn't answer her. No way was he going to tell her he was jealous! Especially when they nuzzled each other. Oh how he had wanted to rip apart the male's throat apart, tear him from limb to limb. No one touches what was his and gets away from him!

Realization finally dawned upon him. There was indeed no way for him to fight the imprint. With Bella being Edward's mate now and that he had imprinted on her half sister. Slowly, he realized that at that moment, he had no longer held any love for Bella. True he had just met her yesterday, but he felt as though he had known her all his life. He wanted her. Scratch that, he _needed _her.

But now when the question was asked, he was afraid to tell her of his feelings. Afraid she'd reject him. Seeing that she was intimate with the man just now had him worried. What if they were already mated? What if she had promised to be with that _Kouga_. Jacob suddenly felt fear struck within him. The fear of losing Kagome.

Seeing the looks of fear, love, longing and hurt within his eyes, Kagome's glare soften to a warm gaze. She had to admit, she had felt very much attracted to the young wolf ever since she found out of his imprint on her. Despite his cold demeanor, Kagome couldn't help but warm up to him. He was much like her Inuyasha and Kouga with his hot headedness and claims and jealousy.

But she wasn't about to be back down from her cold act until he comes clean with her.

"You haven't answered my question Jacob" was her simple comment.

Jacob felt his face flush and he's mind scrambled for words to say, "….you" all that was heard was the last word from his sentence. Though Kagome had heard him fine with her youkai ears. She moved her hand, cupping her ears to him, mimicking a deaf old man, "say whaaaa? Sorry you gotta speak up pup, old woman's gone death over the years" she giggled

"like you"

"whaaaa?"

"I LIKE YOU! HECK KAGOME I DARE SAY I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! Ever since I saw you at the Cullen's, my whole world stopped and felt as though I revolve around you! So sue me! So what if I met you just yesterday! I am in LOVE with YOU! You may not believe me but I Jacob Black am in love with YOU Kagome Tai-"

He wasn't allowed to finish his ranting of declaration of love when Kagome silenced him with crushing her lips over his.

Jacob was shocked at first as his eyes widen, but soon he complied as he wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled his hand in her soft ebony locks and tilted her head to the side as he licked her bottom lip for entrance.

Kagome trembled a bit but made no hesitation as she allowed his tongue to explore every bit of her hot and wet cavern, tasting her mouth. As his tongue felt hers, they had a strong and heated battle of domination. Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck as Jacob removed his hands to place them around her waist and hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, securing her position as he pushed her against the wall.

The battle of dominance was won by Jacob as he allowed his hand to squeeze her ass gently, earning him a soft moan as he smirked into the kiss. But too soon the couple had to break their lip locking session for the need of oxygen was desperate for them.

Kagome leaned her head against the wall as Jacob laid his head on her chest.

"Wow. What was that?"

Kagome giggled at his comment and whispered in his ear, "That, _my _Jacob was me returning your feelings" Jacob whimpered slightly as he blushed at her comment. He dared to sneak a peek at face and her half lidded eyelids showed no lie as she gazed down at him lovingly. He could feel his heart jump but suddenly he's mood took a sour twist.

He slowly, gently gathered Kagome into his tight embrace as he sat down, leaning against the wall with Kagome on his lap, in his arms. "What about him?" he asked

Kagome chuckled at the jealous tone he was using. "He and I shared a loving history together Jake." He immediately tensed. Seeing this, Kagome squeezed his hands reassuringly and continued, "but that was centuries ago. After Inuyasha, the half dog demon half human, I was in love with mated with his old love, my incarnation, Kikyo, I was heartbroken. So I left our group and travelled with Kouga. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him as he has always been with me. But after months of courtship, something inside my heart told me he wasn't the one for me. But before I was able to tell him that, Kouga had broken up with me as he had already mated with Ayame the night I was thinking about breaking up with him"

Her tone was sad and her voice was cracking. Jacob rubbed her back in circles, relaxing her. She leaned her head closer to Jacob and blinked the tears away. After few deep breaths and calming herself, Kagome continued.

"I was heartbroken. I took off without saying anything to him. As Kouga made chase for me, I locked him in a barrier that would only allow him to be free when I was far far away from him that he is unable to follow. I hid my scent so that he wouldn't give chase still. For days I wondered around aimlessly, until I decided to visit Sesshomaru-sama. My adopted elder brother. I made way to the western lands. And when I was there, I was welcomed by his cheery ward. When finally alone, I broke down and told the Inu lord everything that had happened. Then Sesshomaru-sama had decided to take me in, to train me and adopt me as his imouto. He trained me so hard I was sore after every session. But nonetheless he showered me with love I never knew he could give. After some time he decided to make a blood bond with me, making me his real sister. I agreed only when he allows me to do a blood bond with Shippo. My adopted son who is a fox demon." She smiled at the fond memory as she fiddled with a lock of her hair.

"He agreed willingly. And when we finished the blood bond, it made me into half dog and half fox demon miko. It didn't make drastic changes to Shippo or Sesshomaru. Only that they are immune to a miko's purification power except mine." She giggled

She continued explaining that she and Shippo had the crescent moon on their foreheads, sign of them being the heir to the Western Lands. How Sesshomaru trained Shippo to be stronger. And over the centuries, it was told that the three youkai's were the strongest on earth. Shippo had mated with Rin making her live as long as her mate. Sesshomaru had mated with dragon youkai from the northern lands. Now bearing over hundreds of pups and grand and great great great grandpups. Sesshomaru had decided to pass over the company to her.

By the time she had finished explaining, Kagome grinned tiredly at Jacob.

"Wow. For an old lady, you sure had an interesting past." Jacob teased.

Kagome shot him a playful glare at Jacob. She plopped snuggled closer to him before asking him a question. "Don't you think you have something to tell me Jake?"

Jacob stared at Kagome who had a knowing look on her face. "Like what?"

A flash of hurt and anger was seen in her eyes, "Hmm I don't know? Like maybe how you've imprinted on me huh?"

Jacob froze as his eyes widen at the information. He pointed accusingly at her, "You knew? How?" Kagome stared at him, void of emotion.

"Because I can read minds." Was her simple answer.

Jacob didn't know what to do as he stared at Kagome. Kagome looked up to see him frozen like a statue; she decided to break the silence. "Look, Jacob, I know this imprint can go against your wants and feelings. I'm not asking you for anything. We've just met a yesterday. So don't worry about a thing." Kagome quickly said and decided to leave as she stood up, when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and pulled her down on his lap.

He mumbled something indecipherable and when Kagome asked again what he said, "I don't want you to leave." Breathed on her neck, making her shudder. "I want you." Was all he said. Though a bit cocky, Kagome understood the hidden meaning behind the sentence.

She turns to look him in the eyes and was shock to see determination, love and anxiousness. "Will you be mine?" without a moments delay Kagome nodded her head as Jacob grinned at her and tighten his embrace on her. He swore not to lose her like he did with Bella. He loved this woman, and he'd be a fool to let her go

**A/N: Banzai~ keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think! If you have some ideas, do share :DDDDD**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: i do not own twilight or inuyasha! P.S: gonna take longer to update now since I'm grounded hahahaha sucks to be me but oh well, enjoy! but i sneaked some time to update it! haha hope you like it .**

**Chapter 4**

Days has passed and Bella had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Though the process wasn't so beautiful. Kagome was now shopping, hand in hand with her fully fledged vampire of a younger sister. her niece, Renesmee, who was only a month old looked as if she was 6-7 years of age.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
**_Bella was screaming in pain. Her bones were broken and her body was screaming. Edward had no choice but to cut her open and take the baby out. Kagome held Bella down as she thrashed and screamed in pain. Kagome glared viciously at Edward when the sound of a baby's cry was heard. Edward smiled down at Bella and whispered aloud for them to hear, "Renesmee" _

_The sudden shriek of pain snapped them back to reality. Kagome grabbed the baby from Edward as the vampire punctured Bella's chest, inserting the venom straight to the heart. But she stopped breathing. Edward kept placing bites on her arms and legs and her neck. But she didn't seem to awake yet. _

_~skipping the flashback gomenne~_

Renesmee was huddled up against Kagome since Bella and Edward had left to hunt. The only ones in the Cullen's house was Renesmee, Kagome and Alice. While Kagome was braiding her niece's hair, Alice suddenly froze and her eyes seemed to travel afar.

When she started moving Kagome seemed to worry as fear etched on her face. "The volturi knows of Renee… they're coming for her with a large group. They'll be here in a week"

Kagome growled lowly before speaking, "Alice, when they come back, tell them I'm at Jake's."

Alice nodded her head and Kagome placed Renesmee in Alice's arms and dashed off towards her lover's her way there Kagome took out her phone and made a call, "Hey hunny how are you? Listen Shippo, mama needs a favor. It seems like we're having a family reunion"

"What?! The volturi's are coming?! In a week no less! We don't have enough people to go against them!" Jacob bellowed, pacing back and forth in the living room while Billy seem to be in deep thought.

"That's why Jake, we need to help them." Kagome knew her lover wasn't on close ties with the Cullen's but she will make him help by hook or by crook. It's her niece they're trying to kill! And her pack is threatened!

"But Kags" he whined but before he could continue Kagome shot him a glare that silenced him immediately when Sam and the rest of the pack came.

The pack knew that Jacob had imprinted on Kagome but what they didn't know is who she really is. Not yet that is. Jacob and Billy decided not to tell them about Kagome's powers until needed.

"I heard about the volturi" Sam said, annoyance clearly laced his voice.

Kagome nodded her head, "We need to help them, the Cullen's. Bella is my sister and Renesmee is my niece. I won't let them blood suckers hurt what's mine!" she growled lowly which stunned the other wolves

Sam scowled and growled loudly, "No! We can handle them ourselves! I won't help the Cullen's and that's that!" he glared at Kagome.

Our demon miko felt her power rise at her fingertips as her anger fueled the fire that was already burning with every word the pompous pack Alpha pup said.

Kagome went up to Sam and poked his chest and growled menacingly louder than before, "Listen here pup, you will need all the help you can get in this war. Don't let your ego get to your head! Even with the Cullen's help we are still at a disadvantage. What makes you think going against a horde of well trained vampires with powers just with your pack will win?" she snarled at him.

Sam found himself trembling slightly at the glare and tone the petite woman was giving him. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?! I am Alpha! My word is absolute!" he pushed Kagome back which earned him a punch in the abdomen by Jacob for hurting his intended.

The two dashed out of the house, already in their wolf form and was about to rip each other's throat when they felt their fur rise and their instinct told them to run. Jacob knew it was Kagome and he took a step back, in a sitting position he growled apologetically to his mate when she stepped out of the house.

All the pack was staring at Jacob's intended mate. Her hair had lengthened to her waist and they had blue, purple and orange highlights. Her ears were clearly seen pointed as her hair was floating around her menacingly. She had grown a foot taller from 5foot to 6. She had margenta and orange strips on her cheeks and wrists. Her fingernails were now claws. she snarled at Sam for trying to hurt her intended, displaying to the others her fangs. But what made their whole body scream of fear was that she had nine tails swishing back and forth and her bleeding red eyes that were flicking from red to orange.

In a blink of an eye, Kagome was in front of Sam, choking him with just an arm as she raised him from the ground. "Submit pup or meet your end" Sam, not wanting to die, tilted his head to the side, submitting to the obviously stronger female who was apparently choking him.

With a grunt, Kagome threw him to the side and clenched her fists and took shuddering breaths. By this time Jacob had already changed back with clothes on and he wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering sweet nothing in her ear, in an attempt to calm her down. Soon her eyes returned to the sapphire blue they once were. Her tails were wrapped around Jacob and her as she made a whining noise. Jacob nuzzled her cheek telling her he was unharmed.

Leah snarled at the couple when Billy shouted at her, "She is beyond your power Leah. In fact she is beyond any of you. I suggest you not provoke her any further. She was only protecting her mate and the anger boiling from Sam's decision didn't help." He shot a glare at the pup who had a shameful look on his face.

"Who is she?" sam choked out.

Kagome and Jacob walked into the house. Casting a glance at them, "come" was all she said.

After explaining to them who she really was, none had the galls to go against her word. All were swallowing their pride at the Alpha Female before them. Sam immediately lost his position as Alpha when Kagome took him down and proved her worthy of the title. Kagome promised Sam she would return the title to him when he proved to her that he could think rationally rather than emotionally.

After much discussion, the wolves decided to follow Kagome's decision and headed out to the Cullen's to form a truce and alliance.

~At the Cullen's backyard~

"we can call the other covens for help" Rosalie added earning a nod from Carlisle as the head of the house immediately started calling the other covens for help.

The wind suddenly started to pick up and Kagome grinned mischievously and Jacob groaned. The rest only raised their eyebrow at the couple when a mini tornado seem to head their way and suddenly halted in front of Kagome.

"Kagome!" a brown haired pig tailed woman with green eyes emerged from the tornado and engulfed their new Alpha in an embrace.

Kagome chuckled slightly, "Ayame, it is good to see you." She returned the hug warmly when a male approached the girls and received warning growls from the pack. Kouga growled back at them, silencing them.

"Kags! Did ya miss me? Did ya huh? Did ya did ya?!" he grinned as he tried to join the embrace of the girls only to have to feet on his face, forcing him on the ground. Each foot belonged to his mate and past lover.

"we heard about the war Gome! We're going to help as much as we can! Your pup will arrive in the afternoon with YOUR Alpha." She grinned at Jacob's reaction as Kagome groaned but in a good way.

Kagome turned to the Cullen's and her pack, "This is Kouga and his mate Ayame. They are the Alpha of their pack. Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. They are wolf demons. Their real form are huge wolves, much bigger than Sam by three times. In their human forms, they are like the vampires. Speed, strength and senses though much more keen. That's what demons are. Though we're going to have more guests coming. My pack are coming in the afternoon with my son and Alpha." She explained.

Kouga, now beside his mate flashed them an evil grin, "We may be Alpha's of a pack. But Kagome and Sesshomaru are the Alpha's of the entire demon packs. Be warned not to piss her off. Her pup is as dangerous."

Kagome smiled broadly at Kouga's comment, "Of course he is! Trained by the best!"

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob pulled her into the woods as she looked at him quizzically.

"What did they mean by pup and Alpha?" Jacob asked with a worried look.

Kagome burst into laughter and wrapped her arms around her intended.

"remember when I told you about my quest with the Jewel?" Jacob nodded dumbly.

"Well the first person I brought along after teaming up with Inuyasha, was Shippo. He is a fox demon. And during that time he was only 3 human years. He was small and stole the jewel shards from me."

Kagome began telling Jacob about Shippo and the fond memories she had with him. Always sitting Inuyasha when he bullied Shippo and such.

"He is my adopted son. Sesshomaru-sama…" she said lovingly which caused jealousy to stir in Jacob but before he could think of ways to kill this Sesshomaru guy, "I told you before he is my brother. He adopted me. Besides Jake, he is mated with one too many pups and grand pups and great grandpups!" kagome flung her arms in the air exaggeratingly in a comical way, earning a chuckle from her lover that was depressed a moment ago.

He gathered her in his arms and snuggled her close to him and mumbled a small apology for being jealous.

Kagome placed her hands atop his arms that were hugging her and looked up in the sky.

"we have better be going Jake. I have a feeling my pack is here"

~At the Cullen's~

Carlisle was discussing the battle tactics with the wolves and his family when they were met with silence around them. Their instincts roared telling them that strong creatures were approaching. Whether it was friend or foe it was unknown to them. Silently they prayed it was a friend. They'd be damned if they had to fight the strong group that was advancing towards them.

Everyone were on their feet when they felt that the pressure getting stronger. Three males and a female emerged from the woods. The youngest of the group had dark orange hair with green eyes and had six tails wrapped around his waist. He was wearing fiery pattern armor like Kagome's. He had orange strips on his face and wrist and a crescent moon on his forehead like next one beside him had silver hair and a pair of what seemed like doggy ears atop his head. His eyes were golden. He wore a scowl on his face and red hakama.

The next two whom they guessed were mates had silver hair like the previous one with doggy ears, only their ears were pointed and they held a stronger aura. Both had a crescent moon on their forehead. Though the female's mark was slightly pale. It wasn't really as obvious as Kagome or the other two.

Though the ones that emerged were only four. They had a feeling there was more hiding in the woods.

The silver haired male with a crescent moon on their head approached them slowly, "Where is my Kagome?" was what he said.

By this time Kagome and Jacob had made their way to the clearing. Jacob had heard Sesshomaru claim Kagome as his and he growled at the male before him. Kagome elbowed his ribs gently and glared at him.

She stepped forward and bowed her head slightly and grinned mischievously at the group. "ANIKI!" she pounced on the powerful taiyoukai, hugging him tightly, causing the vampires and wolves eyes to widen like saucers.

Sesshomaru mentally smacked his forehead before patting Kagome's back gently, "Imouto" he said acknowledging her.

"Oh right hug the pompous male, don't hug your sister in law" the female puffed her cheeks which earned her a giggle from Kagome. "Hikari neechan!" she gave her brother's mate a bone crushing hug and both girls burst into laughter when a sudden clearing of throat was heard behind them.

Inuyasha and Shippo both flashed Kagome a cheeky grin as they grabbed her from Hikari and sandwiched her in between their bear hugs.

"How are ya Kagome? Did ya miss me?"

"Yeah mama! How are you?"

Kagome smiled at them, nodding, "Of course! I missed all of you! Now where are my nieces and nephews?! Sessh! Don't tell me you made them wait in the woods like last time?!"

"hn" was all the reply she got from the taiyoukai.

Kagome palmed her face before whistling gently. Within seconds a flood of males and females youkai's made way to the Cullen's backyard.

Emmett was the first to recompose himself, "damn that's like an army of canines and something else!" Rosalie smacked her mates head, glaring at him, afraid he would offend the newcomers.

Kagome turned around to the others and smiled at them, "Well guys, these are my family. The Alpha of our pack is Sesshomaru and his mate Hikari. My adopted brother. The one with doggy ears is Inuyasha and the orange one is my adopted son, Shippo. The rest are Sesshomaru's kids. Well half of them."

At the mention of Inuyasha's name, Jacob tensed and wrapped his arms around Kagome protectively, earning a risen eyebrow from Sesshomaru.

Kagome blushed slightly and began to introduce the others, "lastly this is Jacob, my intended" she gazed into Sesshomaru's eyes that showed the others no emotions. But over the centuries, Kagome could read him like an open book. And what held behind his eyes were mischief twinkling like stars.

Carlisle nodded his head, "We thank you Lord Sesshomaru. We will need all the help we can get."

Sesshomaru just hn'd before continuing, "I only help because my sister's pack is threatened." Was all he said.

"Thank you still." Esme smiled at them. kagome had the feeling that the girls would bond perfectly well. Especially Alice and Hikari. _Shopaholics._

**A/N: mwehehehehe i can't wait to get my hands on the next chapter! wait for it people! and please do review!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i do not own twilight or inuyasha! P.S: gonna take longer to update now since I'm grounded hahahaha sucks to be me but oh well, enjoy! but i sneaked some time to update it! haha hope you like it .**

**Chapter 5**

Few days have passed and Kagome had a distinct feeling that Jacob was hiding something from her. Every time she showed him affection, he would shy away from her not in a good way but in a way that it looked as if he would burn from her touch. Somewhere within the depths of her heart, past memories of her love with Inuyasha resurfaced. Her guts were telling her that the same scenario was playing out before her.

"Oi Kagome, something the matter with ya?" a silver haired hanyou asked questioningly with a tint of worry in place. He was surprised that another wolf had made a move on his sister and past lover. But despite Kagome's joyful look and behavior, something was telling him that that Jacob Black boy's love was split. The same dilemma he had between Kagome and his deceased wife Kikyou.

Kagome sighed heavily and shook her head. "Ie Inuyasha." She scanned the area and decided to speak to him telepathically as she felt that they were in other's hearing range.

_It's just that I feel that Jacob is hiding something from me. You know that feeling when- _she hesitated but Inuyasha nodded his head and continued for her, **_my love was split between you and Kikyou. I know Kagome, I'm sorry about that but over these past few days I had that same feeling. And we both know that amongst the group, yours and my guts are the most accurate._** Kagome nodded softly as Inuyasha sat behind her and wrap his arms around her lovingly, trying to ease her tension.

_But who Yasha? Who is the other? _She felt Inuyasha tense. She spun her body around and wrapped her legs around his waist(A/N: *snickers* kinda erotic if ye ask me muahahaha) and stared dead in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes dangerously,_ who?_ Was all she asked.

Jacob felt that he was the most disgusting creature on earth. More disgusting than the blood sucking creeps he despises most. He couldn't bring himself to face Kagome anymore. Not with what he had done. But deep down he knew he had to tell her soon. His lover was a very smart woman and she would piece everything together.

But he didn't know how. How to tell her that he loves her so much. Yet he had imprinted on another. _Renesmee._ He groaned.

Inuyasha immediately regretted telling the demoness miko in his arms. Her eyes were wide and she wore a hurt and surprised look on her face. She couldn't believe her ears.

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha had overheard Jacob speak to his dad about him imprinting on a female. Inuyasha was about to walk off as normal thinking it was Kagome but he stopped dead in his track. _

_"What do you mean by another Jacob?" Billy asked his son warily. He did not like where this conversation was going._

_"I'm asking dad, what if we imprinted on two females?" Billy glared heatedly at his son before sighing_

_"There was a time when our ancestors imprinted on two potential mates. It did not bode well with the pack. He had to choose either one. It was a hard choice and since he loved both of them equally, he was torn since the imprint makes the imprintee unable to go on a day without seeing his intended. But if he didn't choose either one, both would die and the wolf would go insane. You have to make a choice Jacob. You are the one who imprinted on them. I suggest you make your choice soon because Kagome is a smart woman, she will find out."_

_"But I don't know dad! I don't know who to pick!" _

_Billy looked at his son with a sympathetic look, "You would not have fallen for another should you have truly loved the first." With that he wheeled himself away from his son, knowing the outcome of his son's decision. He could only pray for Kagome's happiness in the future._

**Flashback End**

Kagome was on the brink of tears. _Why? Why does every time I fall in love, the guy has to be in love with another? And what's worse, with my own niece! Kami, you really love torturing me don't you?!_ Tears streamed down her cheeks against her will. Inuyasha felt a blow of guilt thrown to him as he wrapped his arms around his former lover. He massaged her back soothingly as he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry." He kept his embrace on her tight and secure as she sobbed softly against him.

After a while, kagome stopped crying and wiped her tears. She looked up and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "Yasha…" she said with a painful expression. He knew what it meant. It's the same look she gave him every time they fought that resulted into her going back to her time. Inuyasha shook his head softly and determination burned in his eyes.

"You have a war coming. I won't allow it Kagome. You are my sister and the most powerful demoness in this world. I know it, Sesshoumaru knows it. Not even his mate would be on par with your power. Kagome, you are the most strongest and stubborn person I have known in my lifetime. And above all else, you have the biggest one too. Do not let whatever obstacle lay before you stop you from fulfilling your duty. Especially when those you hold dear are involved in it."

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise before a small grin tugged the corners of her lips. "Well, well Yasha, over the centuries you sure have matured. I didn't know you could be so wise." The hanyou scoffed and "feh'ed" before grinning widely to his sister. kagome considered his words seriously before nodding to him. The fire in her eyes burn once more. Stronger than ever. Inuyasha knew two things were going to happen. One, the volturi's are gonna die and two, the wolf was going to be in for what he had gone through centuries ago. He only felt pity for the wolf before he casted that emotion aside when he thought that he deserves what he was going to get.

The two got on their feet and walked back to the Cullen's on a slow and steady pace, enjoying each other's company in silence as they walked back hand in hand.

When they reached the Cullen's, they were welcomed by the pack of wolves and vampires alike. Kagome caught Jacob staring lovingly at Renesmee but snapped his attention back to her when he felt her presence. She felt her heart twist in agony.

He walked up to her and smiled softly at her. yet she could sense guilt behind that smile, "Kagome, can I talk to you for a second"

She didn't spare him a second glance as she walked past him with Inuyasha by her side. Surprise was an understatement for the rest, but for Jacob he felt his heart cringe in pain. _Had she known? No, impossible, I haven't told her yet._ Inuyasha growled low but warningly at the pup before wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer to him. Normally, Kagome would smack him away from her but this time around she let him pull her closer and she even leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked synchronized into the house.

Everyone excluding the demons, were confused but the Taisho's cast a knowingly glance to the werewolf pup before walking in after their family member. Jacob suddenly felt his heart beat rapidly and his conscience told him that he was about to be skewered alive.

**A/N: mwehehehehe i can't wait to get my hands on the next chapter! wait for it people! and please do review! It's not going to go as yall expected so yeah keep guessing *cringes* **_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i do not own twilight or inuyasha! P.S: gonna take longer to update now since I'm grounded hahahaha sucks to be me but oh well, enjoy! but i sneaked some time to update it! haha hope you like it .**

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow at Kagome and Shippo voiced out the question. "Kaa-san, what happened?" he asked almost pleading for the last time that day. Kagome just shook her head lightly and smiled at them. Only one of them knew of what happened between Kagome and Jacob and that was Inuyasha. But Kagome made them swear on their manhood to not ask any further else she'd purify their sorry ass's to the next life.

Finally giving in, Shippo and Sesshomaru sighed defeatingly at the female of their family before returning to their duties. They had a war tomorrow and they would not fret any further. If Kagome won't tell them now, she will later.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sparring with each other in the dojo at Kagome's house.

"So are you going to tell them Kags?" he asked as he lunged forward to slash at her but she dropped low and sprung up again to claw at his shirt.

"No, not yet. I will settle it myself." She sprung up into the air and aimed to her kick at Inuyasha's head but the hanyou sidestepped and disappeared from her sight and reappeared behind her. he kicked the back of her knee and grabbed her hair as he attempted to smash her head to the ground but Kagome quickly countered it as she placed her hands quickly on the floor, on a handstand position, she spun her body around, kicking Inuyasha's head multiple times. She got up quickly and kneed his abdomen as punched him straight in the face and watched as her brother flew unceremoniously into the wall, leaving an Inuyasha size crater.

Inuyasha coughed loudly as he got out from his hole. "Dammit Kagome, must you be so merciless?" kagome only chuckled softly at him. "Sorry Yasha, needed to vent, you were my target." She said sheepishly as she helped dust him off and walked side by side with him towards the kitchen. Inuyasha plopped down on a chair and rested his head on the counter

"Kags I'm hungry!" he whined.

Kagome glared at him before reaching for the fridge and started making a sandwich for him. When she was done, she placed it on a plate and put it in front of the whiny hanyou. Within seconds the sandwich was gobbled up.

Kagome stared at him before chuckling. "And to think you only ate ramen back in the days Yash."

The silver haired raised an eyebrow at her before grinning.

"Hey a guy gotta learn to eat other good food over the centuries. But ramen is still my fav!" he wriggled his eyebrow at her which earned him a hearty laughter from his dearest sister.

"So what are ya gonna do now?" he shot her a worried look.

"nothing. Let what comes, come. Besides I'll have all the time in the world to settle this after the war. Come on Yasha we gotta go and rest. Got ancient wannabe's to slaughter tomorrow."

"Keh Sesshomaru's older and from what I heard, he's the better looking one" kagome shot him a shock look.

"Aww Yashaaaa, you actually thought that Sesshomaru is good looking? I didn't think you swayed that way." She tried her best to not laugh but it was so hard especially when Inuyasha's contorted look turn into a disgusted one to horrified.

Later that night while Kagome was taking a walk in the woods, a low growl was heard from behind her. sighing tiredly, she turned to face a now clothed figure. "Kagome…" he took a step forward to her when she held up her hand.

"Don't. Jacob, just don't." he looked so hurt.

"Why Kagome? What did I do to offend you? Do you know how much it hurts me when you ignore me earlier today?" he whined as he looked at her pleading.

Kagome snarled dangerously at Jacob.

"How much it hurts _you _is it? Well let me tell you something bucko, I fell in love with a pup and he imprinted on me. Then you know what happened? He imprinted _again _on another girl! And she's my two months old niece who looks like she's seven! Now you tell me Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, who is more hurt?!" she roared loudly as her miko powers were crackling around her dangerously.

Jacob was stunned. "how? How do you know about that Kagome?" he choked out, not daring to take another step closer.

Kagome glared at him before speaking. "How I know is none of your beeswax pup. You go to my niece. If you truly thought I was your intended, you wouldn't have imprinted on Nessie. Now be gone and leave me to my thoughts. We're over." She shot him glare before disappearing from his sight.

The next morning was welcomed eagerly by the Taisho's. None knew of Kagome's plight except Inuyasha and she threatened him to keep his mouth shut.

"Yall ready?" She asked with a smile. Each of them nodded eagerly at her. It's been awhile since they had a real battle. Sesshomaru had ordered his pups to stay at home to guard their mother and Renesmee.

Bella was against it at first but Kagome had assured her that her daughter was safer with the inu's then in the open battlefield with them. Besides there was a holy barrier around their house and no vampires or demon could cross without disintegrating.

"They're here." Not soon after Alice said that a large group of vampires in red cloaks emerged from the woods.

"You have brought humans with you Carlisle? How disappointing. And where is the unfortunate child? I do not see her amongst you." Aro said in that annoying smug tone.

"You will see how dangerous we can get you foolish lowlife." Sesshomaru replied coolly, inwardly smirking at the raging look on the elder volturi.

Without much said the large flock of red riding hoods lunged themselves at them only to have the Taisho's disappear from their sight and reappearing behind them.

Koga and the rest of the wolves were surrounding the cullens as the ripped and tore apart the weaklings as Koga called them. "Show them what we wolves are made of! YAAAAAAHHHH!" He roared valiantly, sparking the morale of his fellow wolves.

Sesshomaru was whipping his poison whip tiredly around the necks of the lesser vampires, burning and severing their heads and watched them roll down. He lunged for Marcus and smirk when he saw fear in his eyes. He spared the old vampire no time as he cracked and tore his head off from his shoulder and sent it flying to Shippo who was happily burning the corpses of Felix with glee as he made a huge foxfire to surround the clearing and burning his opponents before they could touch him.

"You should have stayed with the little one human. You do not know who you are up against." Jane remarked arrogantly which Kagome only returned the gesture with a smile.

"Look around you leech, you're surrounded by fire and you're leaders' head just went flying from his shoulders to my son's attack. Only few of you left. And if your leader has fallen, what of you? And isn't that your brother there? What was his name, oh yes _Felix_" she cackled madly as she watched Jane's face twisted with horror and rage.

Before the blond vampire could use her powers on Kagome, she shot her with a purifying arrow and grinned evilly as she watched the vampire scream in agony before turning into ash.

Kagome looked around and saw that the volturi's were almost wiped out. She heard Inuyasha and Koga burst into victory cries, "This battle is our victory!"

Roars of victory suddenly turned into shouts of terror. Kagome looked at them with a confused expression when she felt a strong pain and looked down at her chest and gazed uncertainly as she saw a bloodied hand that shot through her heart. She turned to see her attacker and saw Aro staring at her with a satisfied look. Not being one to lose, Kagome mustered whatever left of her powers and started glowing a bright pink.

Aro's smug look changed into one of twisted pain and agony. His mouth left hanging but no sound escaped from his throat as both he and Kagome fell to the ground and blackness swept over them. The volturi had fallen. The last thing Kagome heard before she fell was Inuyasha screaming for her to stay with him.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Do something! Tenseiga! Use Tenseiga!" Inuyasha's eyes were streaming with hot tears as he ordered his brother to save the woman he love that was dying in his arms.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and was about to put it to use when he saw no death Imps to slaughter.

He growled out in frustration. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Inuyasha, Koga and Jacob screamed. Jacob was unfortunate as a hand shot to his neck and squeezed his windpipe, slowly crushing it.

"I cannot see any imps to slaughter! I can't save her! Do not think I am not moaning you insolent fools!" he cried out in panicked anger. Sesshomaru knew what Jacob had done and he would take the life of the fool in exchange of his sister's should the need arise but he knew that no such thing was possible as he bit back his sadness that were threatening to surface.

As Inuyasha held Kagome's dying body close to him, she glowed white and warmth began to return to her body.

"Taisho's." a voice called out.

All snapped and turned their heads towards the voice. The demons recognized the figure before them as she smiled sadly.

"Midoriko." Inuyasha whispered which earned a soft nod from her.

"She can be saved. But she will not live. Not here at least."

"What do you mean by that miko? Do not speak in riddles!" Sesshomaru hissed in anger.

"Her life in this world is ending son of the great dog demon. I am saying that I will fulfill my promise to her previously five hundred years ago in allowing her to have her happiness. But it saddens me that this world is not the one to bring her such blessing. I will have to transport her elsewhere. But fret not loving brothers of Kagome. You will see her again. But only one will follow her."

Midoriko left them no choice as both she and Kagome floated into the air and all the Taisho's started to glow.

_Where am I?_

_You are in your dream child._

_Midoriko? I need to go back!_

_You will, but not in Forks my dear._

_Thank kami! Let's go!_

_You have much to learn first Kagome._

_Of what?_

_Of the new world you will be going, Middle-Earth._

Kagome stared disbelieving at the miko before screaming, _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!_

**A/N: And the end! Bwahahahahaha sorry I can't help but want to make a crossover sequel! review as many as possible! Mwehehehee sankyuuu for everything my readers! please wait patiently for the sequel ^_^ Ja Ne for now!**_  
_


	7. Sequel is UP!

**A/N!**

The sequel for Strings of Destiny is up! 

**its entitled: Strings of Fate!**

**Read and Review okayyyy Love you !**


End file.
